


Watching from afar

by MurkyMuse



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen, spoilers for 100+, stalking with good intentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ouryuu was always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Mirando desde lejos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618178) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Or a series of short drabbles about Yona's life as witnessed by Zeno. I won't be focusing on this, just writing and posting as inspiration hits. Requests are welcome as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had been too young to remember ever meeting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting Zeno and baby Yona to interact.
> 
> Update: Originally I wrote this non-linearly, but I've decided to rearrange the drabbles into chronological order.

In the courtyard of Hiryuu Castle, a very young girl with crimson hair ambled through the garden and hid under a blooming flower bush. Moments later a maid rushed by frantically glancing around.

“Princess Yona! Princess Yona!”

The royal toddler giggled but then quickly covered her mouth. Once the caretaker had left to search another area of the palace, little Yona scrambled out of her hiding spot. Hoping unevenly from foot-to-foot, she skipped over toward the koi pond. Once there she sat on a smooth rock and dipped her tiny fingers into the water. The koi – orange, black, and spotted – nibbled them in interest, expecting food. The princess’s laughter chimed. She leaned forward to take a closer look at the fish. She leaned too far, losing her balance and tumbling head first toward the rippling water.

“Aaah!-”

An arm looped around her waist and stopped her from falling in. The person holding her sunk back into a sitting position, pulling the princess into his lap.

“You gave Zeno a bit of a scare. There’s a reason little children aren’t supposed to wonder off by themselves.”

The crimson haired princess squirmed around to see her rescuer. He was a man-dragon made of sunlight. That was the impression left on the small child. His hair was a golden mane. His smile and eyes were warm. And even though he didn’t look like the dragons that decorated her home, little Yona just knew he was a dragon.

“Zeno supposes it is your first time being a child”, the man-dragon rambled with a touch of amusement, “You don’t know any better.”

She stared up at him, hands gripping tightly to his sleeve. Her mouth scrunched up as she struggled to find the right words.

“O-ou…wyuu.”

Zeno ignored the water welling up in his eyes and nodded, “Yeah. Zeno is Ouryuu.”

The princess frowned at the sight of tears and reached her arms up, hugging him around the neck. His blue eyes went wide in shock. After a moment Zeno returned the hug with one hand resting on the crown of her head.

“Yona!”

The calling of the Queen’s voice broke the moment. Zeno fought his reluctance – the dragon’s blood urging him to stay along with his own wishes – and moved the child from his lap. She looked up at him in confusion, just as reluctant to part as he was. Zeno patted her unruly hair one more time.

“Go on”, he smiled, “Zeno will be here.”

~~It was both a lie and the truth.~~

She nodded and then toddled off toward the sound of her mother. The Queen rounded the corner as her daughter ran up to her. The two shared the same violet eyes. However, where little Yona’s hair was a mess of crimson curls, the Queen had straight black hair that reached down to her hips.

“There you are”, the Queen sighed in relief, “What are you doing near the pond by yourself? You could have fallen in!”

Not appearing the slightest bit ashamed, little Yona grabbed her mother’s hand and tugged her toward the pond.

“What is it, sweetie?”

“Ouwyuu!”

They turned back around the corner; the koi pond once again in view. The spot Zeno had been sitting was empty. He was nowhere in sight. Yona’s eyes brimmed with sadness as if she understood it would be a long time before she saw the sunny man-dragon again.  


	2. Young leaves on the Wind

A flash of familiar red hair amongst a sea of bodies caught Zeno’s attention. The blond swallowed the meat bun he’d just bought and then edged along the crowd. Sure enough, there was the little princess with eyes full of wonder at the sights and sounds of the market. The two young boys she often played with stood on either side of her, also full of excitement. Zeno was too far to hear their conversation but their expressions said it all. The trio was on a grand adventure.

“How cute.”

The dark haired boy lifted the princess onto his shoulders and then took the other boy’s hand, leading them through the crowd. Zeno quietly laughed as the children eyed deep-fried dumplings and made trouble for the seller.

Then the little blond boy got money from a man Zeno knew to be an ear for the local information broker. That was something to note.

Zeno continued to follow the three, careful to stay just out of sight. The children literally ran into a young lord of the Fire Tribe.

“It’s ‘Lord Tae-Jun, I apologize. Please have it in your heart that’s deeper than the sea to forgive us”! Kneel on the ground!”

“You’re pissing me off, kid!”

As the ensuing argument began to draw attention, Zeno thought the little adventure was about to end. However, while her friends were distracted the princess wandered off to another stall. A throng of people passed by Zeno’s view, and instinctually the Dragon Warrior knew something was wrong. Zeno moved positions just in time to see a large man carrying off the little princess.

The dragon blood flowing through his veins ached and raged at the sight. Zeno stalked the man as he thought about what he should do. It wasn’t time for him to be directly involved with the princess’s life yet, but he couldn’t let her be kidnapped either.

As the kidnapper darted in an alley where another man was waiting with a cart, Zeno went ahead toward the town gates and idled where he would have a clear view of the man coming. If no one stopped the kidnapper from leaving the city, then the dragon would follow and step in once they were outside.

Thankfully, it didn’t come to that. Zeno watched with interest as a blockade was set up at the gate, slowing down traffic. Then the dark haired boy appeared and, after jumping on a General’s head by mistake, freed the little princess. With Generals and guards rushing to the children’s aide it was over.

Zeno smiled at the sight of the princess hugging her friend before fading into the crowd.         


	3. Night of Betrayal

Rain dripped down from the sky as a grey night descended. The atmosphere of Kouka's capital city of Kuuto was tense, ominous. Intuition sharpened by millennia of experience told Zeno that something was about to happen. Something that would radically alter the country he had helped his King create. With a cloak hiding him from the rain and any prying eyes, Zeno sneaked into Hiryuu Castle. The moment he entered the castle grounds he realized it. There were many more guards than necessary yet there were too many blind spots left open. The soldiers were gathering together.

It was a coup.

Zeno rushed through the shadows toward the inner courtyard near the king's rooms. The dragon arrived just as the crimson haired princess rushed into the yard with soldiers on her tail. One soldier snapped a whip. It wrapped around her foot, and she fell with a pained cry. The soldiers approached with swords raised. Tears flowed from the princess's blank eyes as she tried to comprehend the betrayal.

"Surrender, princess. This is for the sake of the kingdom."

_The King was led to the execution block. Hands bond and crimson hair sprawled wildly to the ground. His eyes brimmed with sorrow. Even moments from death Hiryuu could not understand the betrayal._

Ouryuu’s blood pounded through Zeno’s veins, urging him to protect Hiryuu. Part of him desperately desired to run and shield her with his body. The dragon almost did, taking a single step forward but then the princess’s friend and bodyguard appeared in a flurry knocking aside the soldiers with a gust of his weapon.

“H-hak…you’re on my side…?”

Her voice – confused and hurt – was more important to Zeno than the words exchanged by the bodyguard and usurper. Zeno knew that no matter how skilled her bodyguard was he wouldn’t be able to get them out of this situation alone. Praying there was enough time, Zeno rushed off to the closest storage room. Luck or perhaps fate was on his side; there was a row of weapons. After barely a half-second of consideration Zeno grabbed a bow and quiver. He then rushed back out of the room and swiftly scaled the roof. From there the dragon could see the courtyard.

A sword was threateningly close to the princess’s neck forcing the bodyguard to toss his weapon aside and stand down. Zeno notched an arrow and took aim. He was never particularly skilled with the bow, and he was a few centuries or so out of practice. However, all he needed was to create a distraction. The dragon let this arrow loose. It spun down lodging into the ground between the soldiers.

The bodyguard deftly took that moment to regain his weapon and grab the princess. Zeno followed behind at a distance. A small, relieved smile tugged on his lips when he saw another castle servant was still loyal and willing to help their escape. Certain that between the two that they would be able to get the princess to safety, Zeno increased the distance between them and found his own way out of the castle.

Knowing the bodyguard’s most likely course of action, Zeno waited near the castle exit closest to the mountains between Kuuto and Fuuga. After some time had passed, the dragon spotted the bodyguard hurrying the princess along the mountain path. Zeno noted the other servant was missing with a frown.

Zeno hadn’t revealed himself and wouldn’t until he knew the intentions of Hiryuu’s reincarnation. However, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t help secure the princess’s continued safety in subtle and indirect ways. When the castle soldiers began to search the mountains, they would find no trace of the princess and her bodyguard’s trail.  


	4. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick drabble written for the Zeno Hype! One more day until his anime appearance!

The princess had been hidden while her bodyguard fought desperately on the edge of the cliff. His movements were sluggish yet wild as his body succumbed to the poison. At this rate he would soon die, leaving the princess alone in the wilderness and surrounded by enemies.

Well, she wasn’t truly alone. Zeno was hidden on a higher cliff watching the battle unfold. However, even if her bodyguard died the dragon wouldn’t help her directly. Not yet. Not until he understood her intentions.

“Aim for his back.”

The archer took aim at her struggling bodyguard. However, before he could shoot cascading red hair appeared. The princess slammed her full weight into the archer, knocking him off the cliff. She turned to the young lord of the Fire Tribe. Her voice was strong, carrying to even Zeno’s higher position.

“You know that much…So why did the Fire Tribe pressure the Wind Tribe? Why did they go so far as to attack the merchants? If you know the truth…Then before you corner the Wind Tribe and before you kill Hak, who is innocent, there’s something else you ought to do! I’m an ignorant princess, but I don’t understand the reasoning behind blinding following orders!”

Her hair burned an all-consuming crimson. Her eyes sparked to life.

The blood of Ouryuu seared through his veins with an intensity Zeno hadn’t felt in thousands of years. Hiryuu is there it told him. Hiryuu is in danger it warned. Go to Hiryuu’s side it encouraged. The dragon tightly clutched his fists. Not yet, not yet.

Distracted by the princess’s appearance, her bodyguard was pushed off the cliff. He barely managed to grab onto the edge. The princess cried out and tried to rush to him, but the young lord clutched hold of her fiery hair. In desperation to save her friend, the princess grabbed the young lord’s sword and chopped herself free.

Sparks of red were scattered to the wind. Her eyes burned with the intensity of a dragon god. For the first time in her life, the spirit of Hiryuu sleeping within her had awoken.


	5. Meeting of Priests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ik-soo knew much.

Zeno hastily made his way down into the valley to search for Hiryuu’s reincarnation. He knew she had survived the fall. He could feel it in his veins. But how injured was she? What of her dark haired friend and guard? The dragon had to see for himself.

(In the back of his mind, Zeno wondered when he had become so attached to these children.)

Eventually, scrambling through the trees and bushes, Zeno spotted the tell-tale flash of crimson hair. The Miss was unconscious and wrapped protectively in the arms of her also unconscious bodyguard. Zeno considered moving forward to at least treat the worst of their injuries, but then a young voice echoed through the trees.

“Long, long ago”, the voice hummed as Zeno faded back into the forest, “A bright red sun was eaten.”

A teenaged girl with light strawberry hair? Oh wait, a teenage boy. The boy came into view, biting into an apple.

“Oh, someone died…What a pain.”

The boy quickly checked both their pulses with the assurance of an experienced doctor, though Zeno doubted the child was formally trained. Zeno smiled slightly, certain that fate had led to this encounter.

That certainty was solidified when the boy left but then quickly returned with a makeshift stretcher and an older blond. At the boy’s orders, the man clumsily helped move the princess’s bodyguard onto the stretcher. A gust of wind suddenly blew past, pushing the man’s long bangs from his face. The man looked up with magenta eyes, staring straight in Zeno’s direction.

“Ah, the Priest”, Zeno whispered recognizing the man as one who could hear the voices of the gods.

The priest gave no other indication that he knew Zeno was there. Instead he followed the boy’s directions, nearly tripping twice on the walk back to their cottage. Zeno followed behind and then settled in a small clearing by a stream, relieved for the unexpected allies treating the Miss.

Zeno wasn’t all that surprised when later that evening, as he gazed up at the moon, the priest walked into the clearing.

“I thought you might be hungry”, the priest stated while holding out a large rice ball.

Zeno blinked. His stomach suddenly growled and drool dripped down from his mouth. When was the last time he’d eaten again? Back when he was in Kuuto, was it?

“Zeno thanks you, Mr. Priest!” After a quick but grateful bow Zeno devoured the food, “This is good, good!”

The priest sparkled and glowed in the unique way of proud parents, “I know! Yun-kun is a talented boy!”

The dragon laughed, thinking the priest was adorable. Then the wind brushed by again, the atmosphere shifting to a more serious tone.

“Ouryuu”, the priest looked at the dragon with a sad expression, “You’re not going to join Princess Yona yet?”     

Of course, the priest would know that he was one of the dragon warriors. Zeno frowned. It was tempting, so very tempting. But if nothing else, Zeno was patient.

“No”, the dragon shook his head with golden hair swaying, “…I want to see what the Miss’s intentions are first before I offer my power to her.”

The priest simply nodded and then put his palms together as if praying, “If the princess wishes it, I will convey the voices of the gods to her...Ouryuu, I can share the voices of the gods with you as well?”

Zeno froze. How many times throughout the millennia had he cried out to the gods? Begging for a reply? Pleading for an answer? Praying for a purpose?

(He finally received something, when the red star once again shone its brilliant light.)

“No”, the dragon replied. His eyes were hidden by golden locks. The medallion swung from his bandana, glinting with moonlight. “That is something I no longer need.”

The priest’s hands fell to his lap. The two stared up at the night sky a few minutes longer. Then the priest stood and bowed deeply to Zeno.

“It’s been an honor to speak with you, First Priest of Kouka. I’m sure, when the time comes, your wisdom will be indispensable for Princess Yona.”

The dragon hummed softly in acknowledgement, once again not too surprised by the priest’s knowledge. Zeno then slipped back into the exaggerated happy-go-lucky and childish façade.

“Mr. Priest! If fate wills it, Zeno will meet you again!”

“Yes”, the priest smiled happily, “I’m sure we will.”     

The man turned, taking a step back toward the cottage. He promptly tripped with a squeak of surprise.      


	6. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Zeno would keep his promise.

Zeno smoothly hid his presence as the Miss and her companions climbed up the mountain. As always, Zeno followed behind at a distance. The dragon could feel his heart thump nervously the closer they approached Hakuryuu Village. He knew just how overzealous the protectors of the Hakuryuu bloodline were. While the mister could hold his own long enough for the Miss to make her presence known, Zeno hoped the villagers didn’t shoot at them without asking questions first. 

Zeno sneaked ahead, passing by pale-haired lookouts, and rounded into the outskirts of the secret dragon village. He had seen this specific area at a glance the last time he came here, when the current Hakuryuu was a small child. It was a burial ground. The burial ground for every generation of Hakuryuu. The dragon walked by the tombs, which became more weathered and aged the farther he went. Eventually Zeno stopped in front of a marker so ancient it could easily be mistaken as a natural rock. It was the grave of the first Hakuryuu.

“Hey, Guen”, Zeno smiled ruefully, “Sorry I’m late.”

He stood there for a while, almost as if in a trance. The mist of the mountain fading as the sun climbed higher in the sky. Then distant yet excited voices sounded from the village, reaching the dragon’s ears and pulling him back to the present moment.The Miss must have arrived.

“This time I’ll be the one to look after the younger brothers…”

Zeno thought of the tiny boy carrying the heavy weight of scars on his back, whose presence was a close and strongly pulsing white glow. He thought of the toddler shyly hiding behind a mask, who was a soft and gentle blue toward the cavernous border. He thought of the boy shackled and chained in a rundown hut, who was a deep green now freely roaming in the direction of the sea.  

“I’ll definitely protect your, Abi, and Shuten’s descendants.”

As he turned to walk away, Zeno thought Guen would approve.


	7. In Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miss had now gathered two of the Four Dragons.

Zeno had been unable to sneak into the cave village to watch the Miss and Hakuryuu’s meeting with Seiryuu unfold first hand. However, he had felt Seiryuu’s confusion and fear so clearly he could almost picture how the meeting played out. He had felt the earth quiver beneath his feet as well, panic briefly swelling in his heart before sensing the steady pulsing of Hakuryuu and Seiryuu’s lights. The ancient dragon then watched as the mister and villagers teamed up to break through the cave wall, freeing those entombed by the cave-in.

Now Zeno watched as the Miss offered her hand to Seiryuu, her short crimson locks dancing in the breeze. The boy had grown from that tiny toddler into a tall, strong warrior; Zeno could tell that much with a glance. Seiryuu’s bone mask and fur wig hid the boy’s features, hid his beautiful golden eyes and red streaks that marked him as a dragon. Zeno watched as Seiryuu hesitantly took the Miss’s hand with a tear rolling down his fair cheek.

The Miss’s group then left the cavernous mountain, the villagers with cold yet uncertain stares. Seiryuu trailed behind the Miss and the others, almost like a lost child, with a little squirrel sitting on his shoulder.

Zeno followed behind them as usual yet even more carefully than before. Even his two millennia of experience of blending into the forest might not keep him secreted from the all-encompassing vision of the dragon’s eyes. However, the distance did allow him to giggle freely as the small group adjusted to their new member. Hakuryuu beamed in the presence of another dragon, his silvery-white light radiating with a near blinding amount of joy. Seiryuu was really adorable curled up in his fluff, an adorable fluff creature. His blue light was calm like moonbeams, holding subtle yet unfathomable happiness like the stillness of a deep river.  

With his mood influenced by the other two dragons, Zeno smiled softly and hummed to himself as a sparrow nested in his messy mane. The Miss and the two Dragon Warriors that she’d gathered; they were all so adorable that Zeno wanted to hug them tight. Now that Hakuryuu and Seiryuu were with the Miss, it was even more difficult to stay away. The dragon’s blood murmured in his veins, urging Zeno to just walk right into the camp and claim his rightful place among them.

The ancient dragon shook his head, tangled strands of gold catching in the brush twigs as the sparrow took flight. Not yet. Zeno had decided that he would not to join until he determined the Miss’s intentions. In the far distance was the green light of Ryokuryuu, its pulsing as wild as a whirlwind. Intuition told Zeno that the path the Miss took to convince Ryokuryuu to join her may also be what would finally convince Zeno to reveal himself.      


	8. Cliffs of Awa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miss and Ryokuryuu go on a mission.

After the Miss’s group went to the hidden ship that Zeno guessed was a pirate ship – and really becoming a pirate was such a Ryokuryuu type of thing to do – the Miss left with Ryokuryuu towards the cliffs. Only Ryokuryuu was with her, in fact. Zeno wondered what they were up too. However, with all three of the other dragons together, Zeno didn’t dare get close enough to eavesdrop. They might notice him. Or worse, Zeno might give in to the ever growing temptation of joining them.

Speaking of resisting the temptation to join the Miss, Zeno could tell by the set of his shoulder’s that Ryokuryuu was doing much the same. It was in the boy’s inherited nature to be flighty. And Zeno recalled the dirty hut and the binding chains and the slumbering face of an innocent child. The Ryokuryuu was never meant to be tied down. Having been treated as a prisoner for so long, Zeno doubted this boy would readily agree to stay by the Miss’s side. Zeno wondered how the Miss was handling the blatant rejection.

They approached the cliffs, the sharp taste of salt spray on the wind. Zeno frowned as they walked out of the narrow ledge. The wind billowed out the Miss’s cloak as she slowly inched forward. Ryokuryuu followed behind her with certain footsteps. However, he was hunched and unconsciously leaning toward the Miss.

Soon enough, a strong gust caused the Miss to stagger. She huddled close against the rock-face. Zeno could feel her terror rolling over him like a black storm cloud. His blood cried out, aching and burning and urging. Only the presence of Ryokuryuu, the perfect safety net for such a situation, allowed him to stay hidden.

Ryokuryuu felt the affects of the dragon blood as well, tension straining his muscles at the sight Hiryuu’s reincarnation in such a perilous situation. He held out a coating, pleading hand. After a moment’s hesitation, the Miss rejected it with a shake of her head. Her swaying crimson locks caught fire in the sunlight.

Finally, the Miss reached the end of the path and vanished into a cave. Zeno glanced toward the sparkling sea. Gulls flying in the distance suddenly scattered. Zeno didn’t consider himself knowledgeable about sailing or the ocean, but he had been around long enough to learn how to read the state of the sea. There was danger in those sun glinting waves.  

It happened so quickly. The Miss left the cave with a bag clutched in her hands. A large wave surged up from the sea and enveloped the cliff. When it receded, the Miss was gone.

Even though Zeno had predicted it moments before, the suddenness of it felt like ice in his veins. So cold that it burned.

Ryokuryuu reacted instantly, yelling for her and jumping over to the end of the path. He frantically searched the water below as he began to yank his shirt off. Then Ryokuryuu paused, a little of the tension flowing from his shoulders as he noticed the Miss clinging desperately to the tree root. Another rough wave beat against the cliff. Ryokuryuu snatched the Miss up and held her close as the water slammed into them before once again receding to the depths.

When the two finally reached higher and thus safer ground, Zeno let out the deep breath he’d been holding. Ryokuryuu didn’t yet know it but he had already surrendered to the lure of the dragon’s blood. It was only a matter of time before he went with the Miss, Hakuryuu, and Seiryuu.


	9. A Single Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spark that had awakened in the Miss’s eyes on those mountains cliffs was now a brilliant crimson blaze.

The Miss and the lad were all dolled up and pretty in cute dresses. Their lips were painted and blush dusted their cheeks. The lad was rather lovely with long hair, while the Miss wore dark ribbons that were quite fetching in her crimson locks. Zeno would have cooed over how adorable the two looked, except for the little fact that they were obviously dressed up to be bait.

Zeno knew of the darkness in Awa. He heard the faint whisperings of rumors. He could plainly read the haunted and deadened looks in the townspeople’s eyes. He could feel the oppression and fear and simmering anger mingling in the salty ocean breeze. Awa was like a rotten apple, still bright and shiny on the outside but the inside eaten away at by the worm that was the port city’s lord.

With none of the other dragons near, he closely followed the Miss and the lad down the city streets and watched them enter a building that looked no different from its neighbors. His stomach knotted as his blood pounded in his ears. The sky above soon faded from afternoon blue to dusky purple. The Miss and the lad never came back out.

Zeno sighed, calming the dragon blood thumping through his veins. He would wait and watch the Miss’s plan unfold.

* * *

Zeno once again sat on the cliffs overhanging the ocean, sea spray hitting his face and the wind billowing out his scarf. He watched as seven boats set sail into the night, knowing that one contained the Miss and her friend and all the kidnapped women. They would not be capable of taking a boat alone. Zeno thought they must be planning to signal the others somehow. With Seiryuu and Ryokuryuu, it was a decent – if still dangerous – plan.  

(If Zeno had already joined the Miss, then he would have insisted on going with them. He was the best fit for such a plan after all, able to act as a shield for the Miss and everyone until the others arrived.)

The wait continued to be long, the sky darkening to an even deeper black. Zeno could feel the nervous tension of the other dragon’s as they waited as well. He knew how difficult it was for their King to be in danger but being unable to do anything about it.

There was a sudden shift in the breeze, carrying the sensation of battle-thirst from the other dragons. The fight had finally begun. Zeno stared out over the waves intently. A far distance away, fire flickered to life as boats began to burn. Grunts and yelling echoed in his ears, as did the ring of clashing metal. However, Zeno recognized those sounds were phantoms of his past. He was too far to hear the fighting at sea.  

A spark shot through the sky above the boats. It’s light so faint that Zeno almost missed it. A proud smile lit his lips as he sensed Ryokuryuu and Seiryuu rapidly move toward that faded firework. The Miss’s plan had succeeded.

The fighting continued but it was clear that the battle was almost won.

Zeno’s breath suddenly hitched in his throat. Ryokuryuu was injured. Not a terrible injury but there was subtle panic and the suppressed feeling of being trapped bubbling through that green light Zeno knew so well.

Then he felt it. Zeno felt King Hiryuu. The spark that had awakened in the Miss’s eyes on those mountains cliffs was now a brilliant crimson blaze. Zeno knew others would see a normal girl wielding a bow. But to his ancient eyes it was as if the fires at sea had taken on the form of a dragon god. The soul of the Red King burned with the intensity of a star. Like the dawn spilling over the horizon and chasing away the night, the battle for Awa came to an end. 


End file.
